Roomates
by ljubicababi
Summary: Farkle,Riley and Missy are long time best friends.Missy and Farkle are dating.Farkle will propose to them to move in together before starting the college which will change every relationship between them. It includes mature content,alchocolism,drug abuse,secrets,lies,affairs,etc.
1. Characters

Farkle Minkus - 19 years,Stuart's and Jeniffer's son,the only of nicknames he has are:The Golden Boy,The Player,Minkus tends to act like a bad boy,but his friends are the only one who know the real is very close friend with Riley since forever and Missy's boyfriend for 4 likes to hit on other girls,even if he has a flirts with Riley too,even if it's a friendly kind,which turns out to be much more than a simple friendly flirt.

Riley Matthews - 19 years,Cory's and Topanga's daughter,Auggie's is Missy's long time best friend and Farkle's friend too,even if she sometimes feels as third down,she really cares about her friends and she likes to tease them for being a couple,and only she knows the real reason of doing has a secret boyfriend,whose name she doesn't wanna reveal is a strong bond she has with Farkle,which might explode any time and make it stop.

Missy Bradford - 19 years old,Riley's best friend and Farkle's is a kind person but sometimes very hard and possesive of things she consider herself as Riley's best friend,even if she sometimes feel jealousy towards her and tries to be more like is a thing she notices between her boyfriend and her best friend which might lead her to do some serious things and go mad about it.

Lucas Friar - 19 years old,Rachel's is Farkle's close friend,even if they don't hang out that grow up without a father,with single mother who turns out to be very known to family cares about his friendships,which he shows through his dislike towards Missy,which really annoys Farkle.

Future characters:Maya Hart,Isadora Smackle,Charlie Gardner,Billy Ross,Joshua Matthews,Shawn Hunter,Eric Matthews,Jack Hunter, ,Zay Babineaux,Angela Moore,etc.


	2. Roomates & Friends

Roomates & Friends

Missy and Riley are sitting for the table,not talking,not saying a word,it's a big silence,like someone just used to do similar things always,it's the way they are,but this silence was a bit different than any other silence between the best friends.

''Are you gonna say something?I feel like a doesn't you wanna move in with us?''asked Missy,tired of the silence.

Riley is annoyed with this,like she wants to avoid the topic as much as possible,for unknown reason,at least for now.

''Do we really need to talk about that?Why would we move in together?I like my place as it is doesn't have to do with any of you two...honestly'' Riley said,but she doesn't seem to make Missy believe her.

''It's because of Farkle,right?''asked Missy,like she has some doubts,not saying clear what doubts,but it makes Riley look really confused or like she's hiding something from her best friend.

''Farkle?I mean...no...of course would it have to do something with Farkle?Are you hearing yourself?Geez, 's your boyfriend...you should take care of him.'' she answered quickly.

''It does have to do something with 's going on Riley?'' she asked,curious and worried.

Missy was always worried about everything that has to do with her was the only thing she really cared about,apart Riley,which was always put under the question.

''I just don't wanna move in with 's it!'' Riley yelled,more confused and under stress than ever.

Something clearly was happening that made her act like this and to not want to move in the same apartmant as right question was:What happened?

Farkle walks in,surprising both of them,more Riley than Missy,as he accidentally puts his hand over Riley's shoulder.

''What's up,ladies?'' he says.

The one and only,most famous catch-phrase he uses even if he's in a relationship,it just never stops him.

''We have a problem here, doesn't wanna move in with two stay here and take care of the situation.I don't have time for this.'' she says it and leaves.

Farkle sits beside Riley,as much silent as Riley,confused.

''You don't wanna move in with us?'' asked Farkle,upon realizing what Missy just said.

''Can't you leave me alone,Farkle?Our friendship is nice,but I don't wanna move in with people I hang out all the 's not that's not you.'' says Riley,giving one real proof of knowing him very well.

''This never mattered to you as much as the hell is going on?'' asked Farkle,more confused than seconds before.

''I don't wanna live in the same place as you you happy now?'' asked Riley,as she begins getting up.

Before she even can leave,Farkle takes her hand,making her feel even more is some tension felt between the both,that's what's making her be uncomfortable right now.

''You never said this to me...until now.I know you don't hate me,you don't dislike me and you always wanted us to live 's happening?'' he asked,with puppy eyes,that no one could reject,not even Riley.

''That was before...'' said Riley,not really finishing the sentences,looking straight into Farkle's eyes.

''Before what?'' asked Farkle,not really understanding her or just wants to make her tell everything.

''You know what?Missy and you are dating.I'd be just some lame third wheel until you guys throw me out of your lives.'' says Riley,almost yelling and leaving.

She leaves Farkle really confused,he doesn't get what just was always his friend,but right now,he couldn't recognize this part of her,it was impossible for him to recognize her and the real reason she didn't wanna move in with remained mystery,for now.

Later that day...

Farkle and Missy were making out at the sofa,it was hot make out session,their lips puts her hand through Farkle's hair,he really loved when she did it feel as it is the only reason he really wants to be with her - because of hot make out there are other reasons too,which he sometimes doesn't like to discuss.

Missy loved making out with him for a long time,because he was a great lover and she was the one to manage keeping him out of ''trouble'' and making his bad boy look fade out over the takes his shirt off and makes him lean in,as they fall more on the sofa,still kissing and almost making it to the other level,as Farkle breaks all it and sits on sofa.

''She doesn't hate me,but something is really going come you don't know it?Girl is a better friend to a girl than a boy is.I didn't do anything I did it,I'd knew ,I am not the problem.'' said Farkle,as Missy keeps looking at him,amazed to see him talking like that in the middle of make out session.

''Seriously?You are shirtless and we were about to do come Riley came to your mind?'' asked Missy,making him even more confused.

''We should keep our friends more close.I don't get why she doesn't wanna live under the same roof as me.I am confused,Missy.'' said Farkle.

Missy kisses him on neck,making him a bit uncomfortable.

''Missy...'' he says,just trying to make her react and stop kissing him.

She stops and they look at each other for a moment,until they kiss,taking their clothes something more happens,Farkle stops,looking at Missy.

''We should stop.'' said Farkle,a bit thoughtful and honest,which makes Missy angry a bit and annoyed too.

''I mean...we don't wanna become parents at this age,right?'' asked Farkle,making Missy realize it all and smilling.

''I hate that you almost never think about using protection.'' Missy smiles.

Riley is sitting in her apartmant,at the couch,watching movie she's watching is The is one big fan of Sparks's books and books made into is one of her favorite she begins watching,some rings the opens the door,with annoyed face as she sees Farkle.

''Riley...'' he says,as he enters and closes the door.

''Riley...let's act like adults,okay?'' he asked,as Riley sits on sofa,keep watching the movie.

''So...you are not even talking to 's...really you are watching Notebook without me?'' asked Farkle,a bit disappointed,he sits beside Riley.

''So...is there any beer in here?'' asked Farkle,finally making Riley look at him,one serious look as he mentioned beer.

''I was joking.'' says Farkle,while laughing.

''I hope so.I mean,you have been clear from beer since that day,you remember?'' asked Riley.

Then,there comes the silence between the both,for unknown reason.

''Come in with us...it's gonna be fun.'' said Farkle.

Riley keeps silent,totally avoiding the topic,but then,Farkle takes her hand.

''Are we friends,Riley?I mean,talk to 's wrong?'' asked Farkle.

Riley looks him into eyes,doesn't know whether to speak to him or not.

''I...you know what happens when two people really love each other and they have a good mutual friend by their side?'' asked Riley.

''They keep being madly in love and the three of them learn how to be the greatest friends until the end of their lives.I think that's what happens next.'' says Farkle,as Riley puts her hand on his.

''Is that a yes?'' asked Farkle,smilling,like he has some power of making people say yes eventually.

''Okay...roommate.'' said Riley,smilling too,as they hug,really hard,not letting the other one go.

Later...

Missy and Riley are sitting on the sofa,in the mutual apartment.

''This is gonna be so much fun,I promise.'' said Missy.

''I hope I'm not gonna become a third wheel.I hate that...and I hated it back in high school.'' said Riley.

They laugh,as Farkle enters,he runs towards sofa and kisses Missy,only making Riley feel a bit uncomfortable.

''Okay, all of us,a bit.'' said Missy.

Farkle sits between them two.

'' are we watching?'' asked Farkle.

''The Notebook.'' Missy and Riley answered at the same time,as Farkle looks at Riley,feeling a bit annoyed.

''The same movie...all over again.I hate romance books...but this movie rocks.'' said Farkle.

Riley smiles at him,understanding his personality very well,as he smiles at her too.


	3. Old Friend & Doubt

Old Friend & Doubts

Farkle and Missy are kissing,with passion,they are hardly 's like it was the only thing that kept them apart,the good chemistry and kisses were very juicy,especially that early,in the morning.

'' .Riley might see us,you know.'' says Missy,as she pulls away.

''I don't really 's not like she never saw this.'' says Farkle,kissing her once more.

Farkle kisses her neck,putting his hands over Missy's waist,but she breaks it,putting his hands away.

''So...when is Zay coming?'' asked Missy, least,she really sounds as only one she really found curious was Farkle,as he was her she liked hearing about other people who were also involved in his life.

Zay is Farkle's friend from was some of few people he really trusts and is judgmental person,which makes Farkle be different from never really believed in differences between only believed in existence of good and bad people and he never really knew which one group he belongs to.

''Today...probably.I have to pick him up.'' said Farkle.

Missy gets closer to Farkle,puts her hands over his neck,with actual reason and some interest,of 'd always do that when she really needed something.

''We should get him together with Riley.I think it would be such great idea,don't you think?'' asked Missy,really curious,like she's afraid of something.

''I don't think that's good idea.'' said Farkle,in weird way,putting Missy's hands away.

''What's the matter?You wouldn't love see them together?I think they'd make lovely couple.'' said Missy,so sure of it.

''Did you ever talked to Riley about Zay?I mean...he's not her ...she might have boyfriend.'' said Farkle,like he was just trying to find any excuse to make it impossible.

''She doesn't have a told that hundred of you even listening at all?She has been alone for would be a good ticket for dating life again.'' said Missy.

Then,someone rings the both of them go towards the door,but Riley was faster she opens,it's a big surprise... only one that doesn't actually like the surprise is Farkle.

''What's up,New Yorkers?'',Zay says,laughing.

''When the hell did you came?I was gonna pick you up.'' says Farkle.

''Don't be mad.I like being driven in a taxi.'' says seemed as a funny and interesting person.

'' remember...''as Farkle almost says it,Zay interrupts him,noticing the same person Farkle was gonna introduce...Riley.

''Let me guess ,right?Your girlfriend.'' says Zay.

As he says it,the big silence to break the silence,Farkle begins laughing really hard,on purpose,to avoid this uncomfortable moment.

''That was really 're hilarious, 's my is our friend.'' says Farkle.

Missy gets closer to Farkle,caring,lovely,like she always acted in front of everyone.

''Um...Farkle...can you come with me?There's something in the kitchen.'' says Missy,making Farkle understand what she really wants.

''Sure.'' he says,as they walk towards the kitchen.

As they enter the kitchen,Farkle puts his hands over Missy's waist,kissing her,as she pulls away.

''Stop!'' she almost yelled,making him stop and just wonder.

''Whoa!Isn't this what you wanted?The kitchen thing?'' asked Farkle.

''What was that?'' asked Missy,only confusing him even more.

''What was what?'' asked Farkle,really confused or just acting one ever knew his true feelings or was always a pocker face to everyone,including his own girlfriend and his friends.

''Is that why you don't want Riley near Zay?Are you jealous?'' asked Missy.

Farkle laughs,finding it really funny or just trying to hide his true feelings yet again,which was never surprise for anyone.

''You actually think I was jealous?You are my girlfriend.'' says Farkle.

''He called Riley your did he do that?Were you talking about Riley in such way to make him think that or he just asumed it?'' asked Missy,bombing him with this real and confusing questions.

''I don't .It's could be.I talk too much sometimes and very fast,so he could have heard differently.'' says Farkle.

''Okay.'' says Missy,but not so much sure of it.

Farkle puts his hand over Missy's face,kind seducing was his power,the only thing that really worked in his love Missy would fall for it every made her love him even more and never leave him.

''Hey...the only one for me is you.I think you know that.I can't believe you are actually doubting my feelings for you.'' says Farkle,more acting than the real words.

''I am sorry.I don't have doubts,Farkle.I love you.I mean...I...I know I love you and I know you love me too.I was ,forgive me.'' says Missy,really fast,like she was so possesive over Farkle and the possibility of him making their relationship break for good.

Sometimes,it seemed as the biggest fear Missy had...Farkle leaving her or loving someone else...even if that person could turned out to be Riley.

''It's okay,baby.'' says Farkle,as they kiss.

Riley enters.

''Oh,sorry.I...I thought you'd might need some help.'' says Riley.

''Um...we are two could stay here and bring some beer and food.I'll go and see how Zay's doing.'' says Missy,as she leaves them alone.

Farkle and Riley are silent,it seems as they have nothing to say to each other,as nothing could break the silence between the both of them.

''Um...did you know that some people get all depressed and more lonely when they don't have a couple for a long time?'' asked Farkle,as he couldn't think of anything better.

''Are you trying to set me up with Zay?Because it's the same thing Missy's trying.'' says Riley.

''Of course not.I mean...don't date him.I think you shouldn't listen to Missy and her ideas.I just...really don't want you to date I am saying it as friend and not some enemy or crazy maniac which many girls could think I am.'' says Farkle.

''For why would you not want that?'' asked Riley,interested,as making move towards Farkle,making him be even more nervous.

''I am your friend,Riley.I am helping you and I don't think Zay's guy for can try dating him,but...I love being his friend and seeing home come know...if you date him and then break up...I'll be the one to suffer.'' says Farkle.

Riley smiles,thinking.

'' tell me why you really don't want me to go on a date with Zay.'' asked Riley,like she really knew Farkle,somehow,better than anyone.

''I told you're my friend and Zay's my friend I don't think long distance relationships work.'' says Farkle.

''Farkle...I know me the real reason now.I am not gonna ask you one more time.'' says Riley.

'' I care about you and you care about me and you care about my friends ...if you jump into relationship now,it's bad will happen.'' says Farkle.

''I still don't believe that's a real reason of your madness right now,but...why would I jump into relationship very quickly?I mean...I am not you,remember?'' says Riley,making hint of early and the bad personality of Farkle,which might still be there.

Farkle smiles,in a flirty way.

''That's old Farkle and I miss him.'' says Farkle.

''You really think he's gone?'' asked Riley,making him stay silent and think even more,as Riley makes her way towards the living room.

The four of them were sitting at the sofa,laughing, only one he wasn't in a good mood was was observing every move Zay or Riley made,like a creepy maniac,which Missy noticed too.

''So,are you two finally going on a date or what?'' asked Missy,pointing on Zay and Riley.

''Um...'' says Riley,looking over at Farkle,who just kept silent.

Zay noticed that Farkle's silence,he knew him very well weren't just friends,they were allies,the greatest allies,who always helped each was never jealous of Farkle's success with girls,he loved that,but he didn't love seeing his friend in a bad mood,because he knew what that really meant deep down.

''Yes,we are, ,not tonight,but some other night,right?'' says Farkle,as Riley nods,confused.

Later that night,Farkle and Zay were sitting for the bar,drinking some was pretty much worried about Farkle,he didn't seem well to him and knowing him...he'd never drink vodka...at least,not anymore.

''Can you not drink it,Farkle?Do it for me,dude.'' says Zay.

''So...you are going on a date with Riley?'' asked Farkle.

''I knew it.I knew this was gonna are jealous,aren't you?'' asked Zay,as Farkle laughs,the same way when he called Riley his girlfriend,which might have been intentional.

''Why are everyone assuming that I'm jealous?I care about her,okay?I care about her and about all my friends and that includes you too.'' he almost yells.

''We will have one serious talk,but first leave that vodka down,please.'' he says,as Farkle even with his warning takes the vodka and drinks it.

''You remember what happened years ago,don't you?Don't drink anymore.'' says Zay,really worried about his friend.

''Why not?I am good,I am clean and most important...I'm not jealous.'' says Farkle.

''Okay.'' says Zay,not really trusting him.

''Because very soon we both know what's gonna happen,right?I am gonna get very drunk and I'm gonna say the truth is that...you can't date Riley,you can't go on date with her and you can't flirt with her!And I'm not jealous.'' says Farkle,making Zay really question Farkle's behavior.

''I want to help might not be that drunk now,but you'll be in a few know pretty well what one shot of vodka does to you.'' says Zay,reminding him.

''I makes me see things more 're one false friend, you want is to take Riley and use 're just same as everyone.'' says Farkle,maybe already drunk.

''You are not happy,Farkle.I see you with Missy and you are not happy don't seem happy at about your love really makes you happy and why?'' asked Zay.

Farkle gets silent for a bit,he can hardly look in front of his eyes,but he's thinking all over again.

''These are my last words and remember them.I am not letting you anywhere near you do it,we're so done for life.'' says Farkle as he leaves,hardly walking.

Later...Farkle came into apartmant,entering with his key,walking towards the he notices someone,female obviously,he smiles,getting closer,putting his hands over her waist.

''I am took me so long,but...I'm ,we can continue what we were doing early this 's gone and Riley...she's...she's still here you ,she won't bother me anymore,don't worry.'' says Farkle.

As she turns around,it turns out to be Riley,being even more worried about him.

''Farkle...you are to bed.'' says Riley,worried.

''It's you?I...I drank all night...almost all night.I drank one shot of I'm not letting that creep anywhere near you.'' says Farkle.

''Please...go to bed if you don't wanna end up saying things you don't mean and then,you won't remember anything tomorrow morning.'' says Riley.

''I mean it!Every single thing I say...I mean are my missed oportunity and I'm 's face it.I could never forget what happened,okay?And if you care...then you didn't forget it either.'' says Farkle,like there was something real that happened between the both.

Then,his head falls down,on Riley's waist,near stomach,falling asleep.

Days later...Zay is preparing his suitcase,with Farkle's help.

''I'm sorry,Zay.I never said how sorry I am for that thing nights ago.'' says Farkle,with honesty in his eyes.

''Of course you're sorry.I know ,it was you, were drank,but you were telling the truth.'' says Zay.

''There isn't any truth,okay?I was drank and I almost got myself into the same crap like in those days.'' says Farkle.

''Something happened that night,right?Is that why you ran away?'' asked Zay,as he knows at least the half of truth.

Farkle keeps silent,as Zay puts his hand on Farkle's shoulder.

''I want you to do one thing for your love life in the care a lot about Missy and you care a lot about 's just...not the same way.'' says Zay.

''I think I know my own feelings.'' says Farkle.

''You're not happy with yourself.I think you were happier when you were destroyed...when you know what ...it's just your 're not doing anything to be happy.'' says Zay.

''I care about her,okay?I care about her a lot and I don't get.I don't get how can you care about someone and not have feelings towards them?'' asked Farkle.

''That's the question you'll need to answer.'' says Zay.

''This time...I'm driving you to the airport.'' says Farkle,as they leave the apartmant.


End file.
